


Accidentally Corrupting The Cutie

by AnaSofia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Dubious Consent, Everyone has sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Maya "helps" Riley get her inner slut out, and in the process Maya realizes her inner slut is a lot deeper than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Feelings.

Riley had no idea why she felt this way. She felt love bubbling up from every part of her body. But not for just one person, no. Although she had already found her feelings for a boy, Lucas Friar, she felt feelings for someone else too. This certainly conflicted her, as she didn’t know how one could feel for multiple people at once. She thought that people only had feelings for one person at once. Which showed how oh so innocent she was. But then she thought how obvious it was, that’s why cheating happens! Although she wasn’t really exposed to it, her parents had been faithful since… forever, she assumed. 

But the feelings she had for this other person caused even more conflict inside her. Because she had not even thought about it all. She had feelings for another girl. She knew that it was possible, but she didn’t expect that she would have these feelings. Not that having these feelings were bad… but not everyone had them… she was a bit reluctant even think about it, let alone tell anyone about it. She almost felt that someone was reading her mind. But that was silly.

Now, the girl who she had feelings for was even more conflicting then the last two conflicts in her mind, because she had feelings for her best friend, Maya Hart. Yes, she had feelings for her best friend. They confused her. How had she not noticed these feelings before, how had they suddenly come up. She was told that puberty would do weird things to her, but this was not what she expected. 

These feelings she had for Maya Hart, which she would not admit was a crush, although quite obviously it was, made it slightly more complicated to talk to her. She suddenly felt shy around her best friend. 

Maya, being her best friend, knowing her so well, knew that something was up. She wasn’t exactly sure what, but she knew it was something… and she was going to get it out of Riley eventually, whether she liked it or not.

Riley was daydreaming in class, completely unfocused, which was not like her. If anyone was to be not paying attention, it would be Maya. Who unsurprisingly was also not paying attention. She was paying attention to Riley. She was paying attention to Riley not paying attention… deep. It wasn’t like Riley to not being paying attention, or not doing her work. One of the many reasons that Maya had to think that something was up with Riley. Obviously, it was time to find out what was going on. 

“Hey Riles?” Maya says to Riley, snapping her attention back onto earth. 

Riley stares silently a brief moment before replying. Maya can only wonder for now what’s going on in her head.

“Yes?” Riley replies.

“Would you mind if I came over to your place today?” Maya asks.

Riley stumbles on her words. “Uhm. uh. Yeah… I mean no, I don’t mind, you can come over.” 

“Alright… Is something wrong?” Maya asks, straight up. She knows she won’t get great answer, but it’s a start.

“No… just thinking about…” Riley looks around before she leans in and whispers into Maya’s ear “Lucas.” She says.

“Ah.” Maya says. But she knows that’s not the truth. Lucas had not been that big of a distraction before. There’s clearly something else going on in her mind. She might need help, you know? No matter what the problem, Maya would help Riley. Of course, not knowing what the problem is, there is not much that Maya can do right now, so it’s best not to think about it at the moment, and think about something more productive. Like boys. Or girls. More productive? Okay, okay, more like more fun. 

After school, Maya meets up with Riley, who is clearly not expecting her.

“Ready to go yet, Riley?” Maya asks.

Riley is startled “W-what? Oh, it’s you. Go where?” she asks.

“To your place, silly, you said I could come over!” Maya replies.

“Oh yeah.. I did.” Riley says.

“Seriously Riley, is there something wrong?” Maya asks again.

“Nope.” Riley says. Maya decides not to press further. At least not until they got to Riley’s apartment.

The girls sat in Riley’s room, Riley working on homework, Maya pretending to do homework, but actually playing on the phone Mr. Matthew’s had given her. 

Maya looked up from her phone to see Riley dreamily staring at her. The same kind of dreamy in her eyes when she looks at Lucas.

As soon as their eyes meet, Riley realized reality and went back to doing her homework. 

Maya thought for a second. Riley had said it had been Lucas. Riley was just looking at Maya like she looks at Lucas. Could it possibly be that Riley had a crush on Maya? That would explain why she seemed so nervous around Maya now. 

Maya liked the thought of her friend having a crush on her, although some of the reasons were not the most moral. They were more… lustful

Maya got up in front of Riley, who was now completely focused on her homework.

“Riley” Maya whispered.

Riley sat up quickly, hand to her chest. “Maya” She whispered back. “Why did you scare me like that.”

Maya got up on the bed, moving Riley’s homework aside and sat in front of her.

“I think I know what’s bothering you.” Maya says.

“I told you… It’s just Lucas.” Riley says.

“No, I think there’s something more on your mind.” Maya says, getting closer to Riley.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Riley says, rather awkwardly, conveying that there is in fact something more on her mind.

“I think you do.” Maya says.

Riley shakes her head no.

“Maybe this will help.” Maya says, and then kisses Riley on the lips. They stay locked for some seconds before they separate.

“Maya I-” 

Maya shushes Riley. They kiss again, this time less awkwardly as Riley is prepared. 

“So, do you mind telling me what’s bothering you now?” Maya says after they break.

“I have a....” Riley says, and then is silent for a few seconds.

Maya completes the sentence for her. “... a crush on me?” 

Riley nods.  
“And you still have feelings for Lucas too, don’t you.” 

Riley nods again.

“And you think that’s super wierd.” 

Riley nods once again.

“You’re so innocent Riley.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Riley asks. 

Soon, she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley lay in her bed, thinking about yesterday. Her feelings finally free and out. Well, out to only Maya, but that’s all that really mattered right now.

Maya. Her lips were so soft, when they kissed, Riley was in heaven. Wow. That was all she could think. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to get lost in Maya’s lips over and over again. She would have to wait until after school to do it again, which felt like it was an eternity from now. 

For now she would have to make do with her memory, and her fantasies, which were quickly turning naughty. She felt her pussy moisten as she began to think about thing that were a little more intimate. 

Her hands wandered down her body as she had these thoughts of Maya. She felt her breasts through her nightie, feeling her nipples, and they get harder. Her hands slide down her body and she feels her nice smooth stomach, stopping just before the end.

She lifts her nightie up, and pulls down her panties. Her hands run through a surprisingly thick bush of pubic hair. Riley had never thought to shave it, but now that she does think about it, she probably should. Maya probably shaves herself, right? Maybe she could get Maya to help her shave this off.

Riley’s hands continued through to her wet pussy. She spread her legs open and started to caress herself gentilly. Riley felt so naughty doing this, it wasn’t something she’d do regularly, but Maya assured her that it was normal. And it felt so good, so why shouldn’t she do this more often?

Riley caressed herself, inside her legs, slowly upwards. She teased herself, brushing on the very edges. She traces the edges before she spreads her inner labia with her fingers. What little thoughts that were previously stopping her were now gone with her own touch, and she began to rub herself gently. 

It still felt so naughty, to be touching herself like this. But anything that feels this good, there’s no way that it could be wrong to do. Riley kept rubbing herself, pleasuring herself, thinking of Maya. She couldn’t wait to tell Maya.

Riley rubbed herself a little harder now. She had to stop herself from moaning to loud, despite the fact that she was getting increasingly comfortable with the idea of touching herself, she still didn’t want anyone in the house to know she was, and she certainly did not want her parents or her little brother to see touching herself.

She covered her mouth as she continued to touch herself. The hand she used to cover her mouth had already touched her pussy, so there was a bit of a taste of herself on it, which she did notice. She switched her hands, rubbing herself with the other, and now tasting the taste of her pussy on her fingers. She sucked on each of her fingers, sucking off her own juices. She switched hands over and over, she couldn’t get enough of her own taste. And as she continues to taste and rub herself, she gets closer to orgasm. And as she gets closer to orgasm, her moans get harder to control. 

Riley cums on her fingers, and she can no longer hold herself back, she lets out a moan but quickly tries to shut herself up by turning herself over and burying her face into her pillow. Her moans stifled into it. 

She sits in peace for a minute before her mom calls up to her.

“Riley are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Riley calls back, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

 

Meanwhile, Maya is also laying in her bed, touching herself, and with a lot more confidence than Riley. And not only is she using her fingers, she’s got a dildo by her side, ready to fuck herself with it.

Maya fingers her pussy vigorously. She moans out loud too, not caring if anyone hears her, she doesn’t give a shit who hears her, whether it be someone in another apartment, or be it her mother, or some random passerby.

She was absolutely soaked. Not from a lack of masturbation though, that’s just how Maya is. Almost always wet, constantly ready to fuck. Because of this, Maya spends lot of time masturbating. And obviously when one is frequently getting themselves off, eventually just using your hand gets boring. So, one needs a toy, and then when that gets, boring, another. Eventually, you have enough toys that you can switch between them and not get bored. But still, buy more toys, because everyone likes new stuff!

Boxes full of sex toys sit under Maya’s bed. Not to be hidden though, as some are strewn across the room, on the floor, on the table, on the chair, basically everywhere. They weren’t always on the floor though, sometimes she cleaned them up… like if Riley was to come over! Although now, she probably wouldn’t have to clean them up.

Riley… Maya thought about her as she grabbed the dildo and teased herself. If innocence had a taste, it would be Riley’s lips. But Maya thought that there might be a better taste, as she penetrated herself. Something even more innocent than Riley’s lips. Her other lips. Her pussy.

Maya fucked herself, thinking of Riley’s innocent, untouched pussy. Riley probably rarely masturbated, if at all. She wondered if she had convinced Riley to masturbate more often, she’d have to find out. 

Maya grew increasingly bored of having to do all the work. She slipped the dildo out of her, and looked around the room for a vibrator, because obviously, she was in no position to get a real cock at such short notice. She found one, and turned it on, slipping it inside of her, and then grabbing her phone and looking up some porn. 

She watched one about two girls, one very promiscuous, and the other having never even thought about touching another girl before. Maya very quickly got off on this one. Her orgasmic explosion hitting her while the innocent girl on screen came hard on the fingers of her friend. 

The video very much reminded her of her current situation. And hopefully, would be something of a prediction of the future. She wanted to see this happen. She wanted to make Riley cum, she wanted to teach her how to lick pussy, how to make another girl cum. She wanted to turn her little cutie, innocent friend, into a sex loving woman. 

What naughty thoughts, what naughty fantasies Maya had. As she let the vibrator keep going, she thought that she at least needed to get in between those legs before she thought further.


	3. Chapter 3

During school, Riley and Maya did their best not to act like a couple. Which, in the exact opposite of what they were trying to do, caused suspicions. They usually were like a couple, and for them to act like they weren’t raised some eyebrows. Nobody questioned them, but it certainly put a few thoughts in a few different heads, some good, some bad, some naughty. 

Now that their friendship had become even more, Maya had to resist touching and kissing Riley in public, as her pussy cried out for her to do so. Riley was more shy, so even though she did want to do the same things, she didn’t dare do them in front of anyone. Especially in front of Lucas, who she still also had feelings for. Maya had called her “so innocent” after Maya had figured out Riley still had feelings for Lucas too. She wondered, would Maya be okay with her going after Lucas and dating him too? And then she wondered was she really dating Maya now, or was it called something else?

After school, Maya and Riley went to Riley’s apartment. No one was there at the moment except for them, Topanga was doing something related to her job, Riley didn’t really understand, and Cory had to work a little later at the school before going to pick up Auggie. 

Immediately upon entering the apartment, Riley closed the door and planted a big kiss right on Maya’s lips. 

“Did you miss me?” Maya teasingly asked after the kiss was broken. Riley looked down and away in embarrassment, but Maya lifts Riley’s head up and kisses her. “I missed you too.” 

Maya leads Riley to Riley’s bedroom, and pushes her onto her own bed. Maya climbs over top of Riley and kisses her. Maya and Riley make out on Riley’s bed for a while. Maya sits up over Riley, and Maya takes off her shirt and casts it aside, freeing her breasts for Riley to see. 

“What are you doing?” Riley asks, staring at Maya’s chest. 

“Getting naked!” Maya says. She slides off of Riley, and helps her sit back up, before lifting off Riley’s shirt, and unhooking Riley’s bra. Maya admires Riley’s breasts. She brings her hands up and feels Riley’s breasts. Maya felt them, and she groped them, and gave them very gentile squeezes. She wondered how much Riley actually thought of her breasts being sexual. She played with Riley’s breasts, her thumbs rubbing over Riley’s nipples. 

Maya leans down and takes one of Riley’s nipples into her mouth. She gently sucks on it, and takes Riley’s free breast in her hand and lightly squeezes and plays with it. She switches over, gently sucking on the other nipple, playing and squeezing the other breast.

Riley’s innocent brain is slightly confused as to why she enjoys this so much. Riley’s innocent brain is also telling her that doing this, right at this very moment, is not a good idea. But, the growing naughtier side is telling her to keep going. She reaches down and feels Maya’s breasts, although in a slightly awkward position. 

Maya comes up off of Riley’s breasts. “Do you want to play with mine?” 

Riley nods. Maya repositions herself so that Riley will have an easier time. Maya gestures Riley invitingly towards her breasts. Riley rubs Maya’s breasts gently, copying what she did to her. She squeezes Maya’s small breasts a bit too, before she herself leans down and begins to suck on Maya’s nipples. 

Riley is a little bit unsure of what to do at first, but upon hearing a little moan escape from Maya’s lips, she knows she’s doing something right. She keeps at it, switching nipples occasionally. 

Eventually, Maya gently caresses her, and moves Riley away from her breasts. They kiss, and Maya takes off her jeans while also slipping her hand into Riley’s pants, and she rubs Riley’s pussy. Riley moans, and Maya keeps kissing her. 

Maya slips a finger into Riley’s pussy, surprising her. Before she can react, Maya begins to thrust her finger, fucking Riley’s nearly untouched pussy with her finger, and giving Riley a whole new feeling. She moans as Maya finger fucks her, and she finds herself somewhat involentarly rubbing and grinding herself against Maya’s hand. 

Maya keeps fingering Riley, and as she continues to finger her, she fingers herself as well, sticking two into her own pussy. She fingers herself and Riley at the same pace, and the pace at which she is fingering herself isn’t as hard as she usually fingers herself, but it still is a lot for Riley. 

Riley still grinds herself against Maya’s hand, increasingly harder as she gets closer to orgasm. She wants to feel the release of orgasm, and she wants to feel it as Maya fingers her. She’s kissing Maya all while grinding into her hand and moaning into the kisses. 

Maya speeds up the fingering both for herself and for Riley, Riley breaks the kiss to moan one long “Maya”, before she rendered incomprehensible by orgasm. Maya can plainly see by the spasms that Riley is cumming hard, she actually has to support Riley so she stays upwards. Riley cums hard, her body still grinding on Maya’s finger, which still fucks her. She tries to moan out Maya’s name again, but nothing understandable comes out of her mouth. 

Maya, at the sight of watching her friend cum, finds herself very excited, and finds herself a lot closer to orgasm than she’d be without this visual stimulation. She herself begins to cum while Riley is still cumming on her fingers, but as the much more experienced of the two, is able to keep herself together a lot better, and while cumming is still able to keep Riley supported, preventing her from hurting herself in orgasmic bliss.

The two orgasms end at roughly the same time, but Riley feels the exhaustion much more than Maya does. Riley leans on Maya, Maya’s hand still in her pants. Maya pulls her hand out of Riley’s pants, Riley now able to sit up on her own.

“Why don’t you taste yourself?” Maya asks.

Riley smiles “I already have” 

“Oooh, you naughty girl!” Maya teases.”But you know what you haven’t done? Taste yourself off of someone else!” Maya presents her Riley-juice-soaked finger to Riley, and Riley willingly takes it into her mouth, once again tasting herself. 

“Hey, save some for me!” Maya says, withdrawing her finger from Riley’s mouth and having a taste of Riley herself, before she kisses her once again, the kiss this time having a slight mix of Riley’s pussy in it. 

“Why don’t you have a taste of me?” Maya asks, and Riley takes Maya’s finger that was in her pussy and sucks on it, getting her first taste of Maya’s juices. They kiss again, this one being an even more wonderful blend of tastes. 

After a bit of kissing, Riley says the most bold thing that she possibly could have said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to taste it straight from the source.”


	4. Chapter 4

Maya couldn’t believe what had just come out of Riley’s mouth. Maya could almost swear she could see the shackles breaking off in Riley’s mind. No longer was she restricted, Maya had unlocked a whole new side of Riley. Maya was absolutely ecstatic at Riley’s suggestion, but then she realized that Riley obviously would have no idea what to do with a pussy in her mouth. 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all… but do you know how to properly taste me?” Maya asks. 

Riley thought for a quick second. Quite obviously, she didn’t know. She shook her head no. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Maya says, pulling at Riley’s jeans, and they together get them off and Riley naked, her jeans and soaked panties now laying on the floor, along with the rest of the articles of clothing they had worn to school today. Riley sat with her legs open, and Maya lay on her stomach, her face in Riley’s wetness. 

Maya has a nice big solid slow lick of Riley’s wet pussy, getting as much of the taste of Riley’s juices on her tongue as she can. She does this a few more times, just to tease Riley. Riley shivers with every slow lick. Maya finally stops teasing her best friend’s pussy and starts to properly go at it, she teases around the edges quickly before actually diving in. She kisses the lips and then licks them, all around, and sucks them gently as to not cause too much sudden pleasure, knowing that Riley is probably still a little sensitive from the recent orgasm. 

One very noticeable thing for Maya was the amount of hair that Riley had down here. She had clearly never shaved, and as Maya worked around Riley’s pussy, she found that hairs would end up in her mouth, which made her job of pleasuring Riley, and showing her how to properly pleasure her, a bit harder than it needed to be. Maya would have to teach Riley how to shave, maybe even shave Riley’s pussy herself. 

Maya continues to expertly use her tongue to pleasure Riley. She licks Riley in all the right places, places that Riley didn’t even understand. Riley was trying to focus on what Maya was specifically doing, but she found it very hard with the amount of pleasure that she felt. She really didn’t understand how this could feel so good. 

“Ooohhhh” Riley moaned out to Maya. 

The next comment was more of a squeal. “Oh my god! Maya!” 

Maya comes up with one big lick, and rounds Riley’s clit with her tongue, and then gives it a nice big slow lick and a few nice ones, which is enough to send Riley into orgasm. Riley cries out nothing specifically understandable as she cums. Maya licks Riley once more before she comes up to watch her friend cum, her body shaking as she feels the waves of amazing pleasure wash over her.

Riley isn’t sure how long her orgasm lasted, or if she was even conscious the whole time. When she comes back to her senses, Maya is stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. 

“Wow” Riley says. Now that she’s come to reality, Maya kisses her friend on the lips. 

“Did you learn anything?” Maya asks.

“Uhm… a little bit. It felt so good, I couldn’t focus on what you were doing.” Riley says, feeling a bit ashamed of her hard orgasm… and very exhausted from it. 

“Well…” Maya says with a smile, then kisses Riley. “Looks like we’re going to have to try again until you can remember. I don’t think your father would like it if he knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“I don’t think my father would like the fact that you’re licking me down there.” Riley says.

“Come on Riley, you can say it.” Maya says.

“Say what?” Riley asks.

“Pussy. Call ‘down there’ a pussy.” Maya says.

“Okay…” Riley says. “I don’t think my father would like the fact that you’re licking my pussy”. Riley says.

They kiss again. Maya’s hand wanders down Riley’s body.

Maya breaks the kiss and says “You’re going to have to learn eventually, but for now, let’s try…” She presses a finger, ready to enter Riley’s pussy “... something else!” 

Riley gasps in surprise as her best friend’s finger enters her, and then slides it’s way deeper inside of her pussy. Then Maya beings to thrust, in and out, fucking Riley with her finger.

Riley moans as her best friend begins to fuck her with her finger. Maya starts off slowly, but she doesn’t spend much time doing so. She fingers her best friend harder, Maya looking into her eyes with lust, while Riley looks into her eyes with pleasure. Maya kisses her friend, and fingers her a little harder, getting Riley to moan into her lips. 

Riley finds herself sub consciously moving herself with Maya’s fingering. Maya kisses her deeper and fucks Riley’s pussy harder with her fingers. She notices the fact that Riley’s enjoying it by Riley’s motions.

Maya breaks the kiss and keeps fucking her bestie, watching her face as she feels the pleasure. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Maya teases, kissing her best friend on the lips.

Riley just moans “ohhhhh” in response after the kiss

Maya enjoys having control of her best friend’s pleasure. She enjoys making her cum, and she’s about to do it again.

Riley’s moans get louder, and Maya cover’s Riley’s mouth, getting caught right now would not be good.

With her hand clamped over Riley’s mouth, Maya keeps finger fucking. She finger fucks her to orgasm. Riley feels once again the pleasure hit her, radiating from her pussy all over her body, she shakes. All while Maya watches her lose control in orgasmic pleasure, still fingering her. Riley squeals into Maya’s hand as she cums. 

Finally, after a long while, Riley’s down from her orgasmic bliss.

“So, have you learned something now?” Maya asks.

“That sex is really good.” Riley says.

Maya laughs. “I mean, do you think you’ve learned enough to do me now?” 

Riley thinks for a second. “Can I rest first?”


End file.
